Resigned to Fate
by Jowy Blight
Summary: Thsi fanfic was actually done on a dare from a friend of mine, so I decided to post it. It is a yuri fic, therefore there is a female/female paring, if you don't like that, don't read! This story takes place at the second meeting at Jowsten Hill. Jillia/N
1. Resigned to Fate

**Disclaimer Time**  
These characters are not mine, they are properties for Konami, they are simply barrowed for my writing purposes. Secondly this fanfic is yuri, if you don't know what that means, its a female/female pairing. If you don't like that sort of thing, press Alt+F4 right now!  
This story is my telling of what could have happened if Nanami had been captured at the second meeting of Jowsten Hill. With no Further adou... 

--------------------------------   
Resigned to Fate  
--------------------------------   


"Are we really gonna see Jowy again?!" The chipper girl hopped about questioning her younger sibling. "Tell me I'm not dreaming Hero!" she badgered him some more. The group of seven headed to Jowsten Hill for a long awaited reunion between friends. Hero Genkaku, Nanami Genkaku, and Jowy Blight, formerly Jowy Atreides, were to meet on Jowsten Hill, north of Muse, to discuss a peace treaty between Highland and the City-State. Flik and Victor trailed not too far behind reminiscing the Gate Rune war, and slightly behind them Camus and Miklotov discussed the politics of knighthood and finally Pilika who slept soundly in the arms of Camus, who simply adored her.   
They'd been traveling a day or so non-stop. Though Flik recommended a brief rest, Hero refused. Any other day this would've request would've been a viable request, but Hero had his heart set on seeing Jowy, and by now Flik and Victor knew better than to debate matters of the heart with the great Hero Genkaku. Leader of the Crimson army, the only man alive who had the heart enough to defeat Luca Blight. So they pressed on, to the gates of Muse.   
"Settle down Nanami, we're almost there!" Hero tittered softly.   
"Nope! I'm not settling down until I see Jowy!" she wrapped her arms around his neck warmly and exchanged a smile with him. She could see that she wasn't alone in her eagerness to see their old friend.   
Finally, Muse was in site. It seemed but a shell of its former bustling city self. Nanami could hardly believe it that the two were one in the same, "Are we in the right place?" she interrogated, stepping slowly through the gates, there was a cold, lifeless feeling about that made her deeply uncomfortable. "Lets just get to Jowsten!" she pushed the remaining five members of their party to move faster. Hero had already left them behind in his zealousness. "WAIT UP HERO!" she darted forward to catch him, "Its so mean of you to leave me behind like that! I want to see Jowy just as much as YOU!"   
"Than keep up, silly." He shot a witty grin at her as their quick pace led them up the side of the cliff. They reached to top first, naturally. Followed by Miklotov, Camus and Flik, and finally Victor.   
"I woulda been able to take that hill twice as fast as you youngin's a few years ago." He wheezed slightly, catching his breathe as Flik stifled a laugh. "Well what are you kids waitin' for! GO!" He urged them to go ahead. Entering the Jowsten Hill Council, Nanami and Hero were both visibly nervous, both fidgeting and shaking violently. This place had not changed much since last they saw it. Adorned with the flags of both Muse and the City-State, it had always struck Nanami as a very official place, it even smelled important she once commented.   
They pushed the heavy double-doors open eyes waiting for that first glimpse of the boy they had ached to see since the day of his departure at Greenhill. "Hero! Nanami! You made it!" echoed through the great hall. Nanami lifted her eyes to see those shining blue pupils smiling back at her, she could hardly believe it was real.   
"Jowy?! JOWY!" She bolted forward to take him into her arms and give him the biggest bear hug in the history of the City-State, but was stopped short by a Highland soldiers bayonet, "What's the big deal?!" she questioned angrily.   
"No members of the City-State are to approach King Jowy without his personal consent." the soldier informed her coldly, as the rest of the party members drew near.   
"Its okay... they're old friend." Jowy stepped forward and opened his arms greeting Nanami affectionately, Hero joined them, and the reveled in their reunion for a few tender seconds. "I've missed you... Hero.... Nanami." The King of Highland seemed as though he were holding back tears, it was fitting, but Nanami had only seen Jowy cry once, and that was when Hero had gotten lost in the woods so many years ago.   
"Your Highness, shouldn't we be getting down to business?" protruded the voice of Leon Silverburg, the strategist that had been working for Highland. The eyes of Flik and Leon met, and the air was tense for a few fleeting seconds. Hero could tell that their had been some bad blood there, but wasn't bold enough to ask.   
"About the peace treaty..." the man known as the Blue Thunder quickly interjected.   
"Yes, about that peace treaty." The Highland strategist had a tone of vengeance in his throat as he spoke, "The thing about that peace treaty is, that there isn't going to be one, because your going to surrender unconditionally to Highland." simultaneously the room decorated with Highland soldiers raised their weapons to the party of seven.   
"Jowy, what's going on?!" Nanami demanded an answer.   
"Hero... please, surrender to Highland, and this war will be over, and we can go home!" Highlands King sounded displeased with his choice of words, but said them regardless. He couldn't even bring himself to look his old friend in the eyes as he spoke them.   
"I'm sorry Jowy, I can't do that." Leon's face twisted in disgust as the leader of the opposing army spoke. Jowy stepped forward taking Hero's by the shoulders pleading with him to surrender, but Hero Genkaku was resilient, he never showed an ounce of giving. Although he loved his friend dearly, sacrificed must be made for the good of the majority. He realized this, and though it pained him so, he could not give up here, not after they had come so far.   
Leon Silverburg gave the command for the Highland soldiers to begin attacking en masse, the soldiers began to advance, but were disturbed by the wailing of a child, who had awaken from the back of the room.   
"STOP!" Commanded King Jowy Blight as a small girl clad in pink made way through the crowd of soldiers and attached herself to the leg of the King, "Pilika!" Jowy wrapped his arms around the child holding her close, the room paused for this reunion of a child and her lost "uncle", which left enough time for, the remaining party members to make a break for the door.   
"GET THEM!" Commanded the strategist, appalled with both the King and the low attention level of his soldiers, "Your Highness, why did you command them to stop their advance?! We HAD them!" Leon Silverburg demanded to know from his superior.   
"I know... I'm sorry." 

"Lets GO!" Flik hurried Hero and Nanami, as they looked back regretfully, wondering what had just happened. Hero knew that it was too risky to go back, and followed Flik. Nanami, however, couldn't let it go and simply stood in the hall, as if she were asking to be bombarded by Highland soldiers.   
"We can't go.... he was right there...." she stood in shock, "PILIKA!" she remembered the girl had fled toward Jowy, and took off through the doors of the conference room to retrieve the child. Hero began to follow but was dragged away by the force of two bigger and stronger men.   
Inside the doors of the conference room the young girl beat off soldiers rampantly, even Leon Silverburg had to admit that the girl was one hell of a little fighter. Forcing her way through the mass of people trying to crowd through the doors after the rebels fleeing through Muse, she threw herself at the feet of the King taking Pilika in her arms.   
"Its okay now... Pilika happy." the small mute girl spoke for the first time since the first time they fled Muse. Pilika smiled at Nanami who was shaken by the events of the last 15 minutes, "Nanami smile?" the blue-eyed toddler requested. If there were any who could resist the adorable request, than they must be heartless, Nanami allowed a smile to creep crossed her face, as Jowy Blight kneeled to join the two.   
"Sir, they got away!" the moment was halted by a Lieutenant, who was reporting that the rebels had escaped successfully. The rest of the Lieutenants company joined him at his side, and waited to be scolded, by General Silverburg.   
"That's alright." The words came as a shock even to Jowy, "We still have this one..." His green eyes stared Nanami down as if she were a helpless pup, "We'll just keep her until the rebels decide to come to their senses." Nanami's eyes widened fearfully as her blonde companion helped lift her to her feet, still clutching Pilika tightly she wondered what would become of her. She would soon find out... 

Nanami entered the Royal Highland Castle accompanied by Jowy and a squadron of 20 men to assure that escape would be impossible. She watched her feet the entire way there, and though the handcuffs chafed her hands, she didn't speak a word the entire trip. For the first time in her life, Nanami Genkaku was at a complete loss for words. The shock had settled in about the third hour of the trip home, and now all that was left was hollow disappointment.   
She was to part company with Jowy now, she was to be taken to a secluded 3rd story room, with no windows, it wasn't a prison cell, thank goodness, but not far from it. The blue-eyed King demanded that she be unharmed, "If there is so much as a hair out of place on her head, I will have each and every one of you beheaded." he spoke calmly but firmly, the men of his army seemed to respect his words a great deal more than they respected Luca Blights. Of course that was to be expected, Luca Blight was a blood thirsty psychopath.   
The soldiers escorted her to her room locking the door behind them, of course. The room was nice enough, a soft bed, a bookshelf filled with interesting things to read, and even a nice little plant. Nanami plopped down on the bed, figuring she'd sleep until she was beckoned for. She let her thoughts take over, "Why is Jowy doing this?!", "Why can't we just have a peace treaty?","Why can't this stupid war be over!", "Why can't we just have the old Jowy back?" she wracked her brain desperately trying to come up with answers to these questions, and her frustration soon manifested into tears. She sobbed gently into her pillow, wishing for Hero to come and save her like she knew he would. She wished for anyone right now, an ear to listen to her thoughts, Nanami never could stand being quiet for too terribly long.   
"Hello?" a knock on the door and a meek voice.   
"Who's there?" The doorknob began to twist and the tomboyish girl wiped her eyes down so not to show evidence of tears as a beautiful pale woman with long raven hair entered the room with a plate of food, her red and green dress brushed against the floor softly, creating a rustling sound, that was somehow soothing to Nanami's ear.   
"I'm sorry... did I disturb you?" The woman offered an apology, "My name is Jillia." she curtsied, very lady-like. This woman was NOTHING like Nanami, very prim and proper, fragile and meek. Nanami stood and bowed deeply to the ravishing woman, feeling slightly intimidated by her presence, "My husband, Jowy, asked me to bring you some dinner. I thought perhaps we could talk, I've heard so much about you from him." she took a seat next to the tomboy on the bed smiling timidly.   
"Jowys WIFE?!" she stuttered for a minute forgetting that he had wed Jillia Blight, the younger sibling of Luca Blight, "Of course... Jowys wife." she corrected herself, "He told you about me? The young woman covered her mouth and laughed softly sitting the plate of food upon the rosewood night stand near the bed. Nanami really saw no reason for laughter and remained standing watching the woman, slightly confused.   
"Of course he talks about you. After all, you are one of his closest friends. Your brother is Hero Genkaku? Yes?" She sat herself down upon the bed smiling softly waiting for Nanami's reply, when none came, the smile faded a bit. "Its alright. I promise, I'm just here to talk.", she reassured.   
"I'm sorry. Its just that I've never really... talked to royalty before.", she twiddled her thumbs nervously and refused to make eye contact, "... I guess, I'm just- ya' know, sorta intimidated?" she blushed furiously at her embarrassment.   
"Well, you've spoken, with the King of Highland." she teased a bit.   
"Yeah, but... that's Jowy- he's not REALLY royalty.", Nanami stopped, examining her sentence, "I guess he is..." her tone dropped to one of sadness and disappointment and she placed herself aside the Queen of Highland upon the bed, she could feel the piercing green eyes wondering her body taking in all the emotional wounds that she was currently troubled with.   
"Its alright Miss Nanami, I understand that things aren't exactly easy for you right now, but cheer up, I'm sure they will get better." Jillia prompted a warm smile, which was returned with a forced smile on Nanami's part. The raven haired woman figured that now would be a good time to exit. She lifted herself walking toward the door, "Enjoy your dinner... perhaps we can talk again?" she curtsied, as she had done when she first arrived.   
"Yes, I think I'd like that." Nanami surprise even herself with her response. Queen Jillia turned to go but was stopped in her tracks by Nanami's pleading words, "How do you know it will get better?" her chestnut eyes pleaded for an answer to satisfy her.   
"Because Miss Nanami, like you, I just want this war to be over." As the door closed and the green-eyed Queen exited, Nanami could see a hint of tears in her eyes being held back. 

The rustling of footsteps all around woke Nanami the next morning. Since she had no clock, she figured that this was a sure fire sign that it was time for her to wake up. Although she had no real reason to wake up, after all, she didn't really have any plans. So she stayed tucked beneath the covers of the soft bed, pondering her conversation with Miss Jillia Blight. She seemed such an enigma to the tomboyish girl of 17 who had never been taught manners, or how to be lady-like. She almost admired her for her beauty and grace, yet she wondered what her intentions were. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by two Highland soldiers barging into her room, "His Highness Jowy Blight has requested audience with you." her chestnut eyes lit up like stars as the words were spoken, "Come along with us."   
She was cuffed and led by the two men to the royal chambers, which was rather a long walk from where she was being held, by the time she reached the room where she was too see Jowy she was almost out of breath and rather fatigued by the walk. "You will go alone from here, its down this hall and through the door at the end." the brown haired guard instructed her. She said not a word and proceeded through the hallway wondering why she was given directions when there was only one door. One BIG door. Entering slowly and seeing Jowy awaiting her arrival she suddenly froze, not knowing how to react to 'his majesty'. Was she supposed to bow? Or hug him? Or shake hands? She wasn't sure, so she just froze. He wasn't the only person in the room either, he was accompanied by his wife and two guards to either side. The guards weren't normal guards though, she'd seen them in battle before. The one to the right was General Seed, and the one to the left General Culgan. Jowy's most feared Generals (probably because they were the only ones that hadn't been defeated by Hero). Jillia stepped forward, placing a gentle hand upon the frozen girls shoulder guiding her down the long red carpet that was common for any throne room.   
"Nanami, don't 'look so surprise to see me." Jowy joked a bit, trying desperately to break the tension in the room. There was an air of uncertainty and awkwardness that was not there in there first meeting. "Please, join me?" he offered her a chair at the table where they all sat. She declined politely and stood next to his wife who had not removed her soft hand from Nanami's back. "I'm sure there are things you wish to discuss with me." the king decided that perhaps small talk was not the best way to approach this situation.   
"Why Jowy? Why are you doing this?!" Nanami bursted, all her thoughts came out at once, in one loud cry for Jowy's emotional side, "Please, be the old Jowy! The one who fought beside us, the one who used to tease me for being a tomboy, the one who I grew up with! Please Jowy, don't be like this! Don't be so cold!" She collapsed to her knees in a ball of tears and sorrow whimpering loudly into her hands. The look upon the face of the distraught king was one of horror, and anguish. He could see how much she was hurting inside, yet he had to be strong, he had to make her understand that he was doing this for Highland, the country he was born to, and the country he would die to defend.   
"Nanami, this world is much more complex than I thought it was." he let out a long heavy sigh, "I wish I could explain it to you." He turned his head not even able to face her as he shoveled out a bit more of his emotionless words, "This is bigger than any friendship now, and I hope you'll understand my decisions when this is over." Without another word he exited the room, leaving a feeling of unfinished business about.   
"JOWY DON'T GO!" Nanami cried loudly from her collapsed position on the floor. Seed and Culgan robotically followed their King through the doors until it was the Queen and the crying girl. Jillia took the emotionally distraught girl into her arms, allowing her to weep on her shoulder. She mumbled through her tears incoherently.   
"Why is he being like this?! That's not my Jowy..."Her grip on the Highland Queen grew tighter as her tears flowed with more ease, crouched in the middle of the large impersonal room, adorned in Highland flags and shields of honor, she wept until she had no more tears to cry. Not once did Jillia Blight leave her side. Running her fingers through the short strands of brown hair and wiping her chestnut eyes, she comforted her for what seemed like hours, holding her against her chest assuring her that things will get better, and that Jowy will come to his senses eventually. 

--------------------------------   
By: Jowy Blight  
-------------------------------- 

This is Part I to a multipart story, feedback? I'd love to hear it! Just click that little review button down there, and tell me what you think. Thank you :)


	2. My tears shine for you

Resigned to Fate - Part II - Jowy Blight  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine, they are properties of GensoSuikoden, and are simply barrowed for my happy little fanfic usage This fanfic is contains Yuri and Yaoi content, if you don't like that sort of thing than press Alt+F4 now, flames will not be tolerated.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------  
Resigned to Fate  
-------------------------- 

It was a matter of hours before the river of tears behind Nanami's deep brown, sad eyes ran dry. Jillia waited patiently, waited out the pain, and waited out the shock of her husbands cold, emotionless words. When the salty tears finally decised, the Lady of Highland gathered the furiously shaking girl into her arms, caressed her pale weeping face, and lead her back to her 'cell'. 

The 'clip-clop' of heavy footsteps down the hall drew the attention of the stratigist, Leon Silverburg. He stopped the shaken girl and his Queen, by taking a few quick strides as to block their path. "Madame, where are you taking this prisoner?" He questioned. 

"To her room, she needs rest." Lady Jillia rebutted.  
"Ma'am, the cell blocks are at the other end of the premise... I'll escort her if your not headed that way." He remarked.  
"Miss Nanami is being kept on the third floor, in the east wing, so its okay." The raven-haired royal informed the stratagist.  
"But... Lady Jillia, those are the guest quarters." He seemed a bit shocked and eagerly awaited his Queens explaination.  
"Miss Nanami is special to his Majesty." "She is a rebal... and should be treated as such!" Silverburg excused himself in somewhat of a huff.

Jillia lay the emotionally, and physically shattered girl upon the soft bed, brushing some wild srands of sandy-brown hair away from her forehead and placed a single worried kiss, and began to move towards the door to leave the distraught girl to her thougs.

"Don't go, Please!." The heartbroken girl seemed to momentarily slip out of her silent trance to plead. Lady Jillia removed her hand from the door and made way back to the bed.  
"Yes, Nanami?"

"I don't know... I just don't want to be left alone." The young tomboy took Highlands Queen by the hand and lay her head upon her shoulder, "Its so strange, I never thought I'd feel so helpless." Nanami wondered why she was telling this to a complete stranger. Regardless, she continued talking. Telling this woman her deepest fears... long into the night. Until sleep enveloped there restless bodies, and they drempt in eachothers embrace.

Morning came as did Lady Jillia Blights awakening, held in the arms of the rebel army's Nanami Genkaku. She neatly straightened her hair and dress and slipped through the entryway, attempting to go unnoticed, with no avail.  
"Lady Jillia, visiting the rebel agan?" Leon pried.  
"Yes, after her emotional day... I was simply checking on her to make sure she was gettign the rest she needed." "At 7 in the morning?" he further inqired.  
"Yes..." Leon may have been a jerk sometimes but he wasn't stupid. As a stratigist all he'd have to do is study her facial expressions to conclude that was a lie.  
"Very well." He excused the blatent cover-up, and watched as Queen Jillia Blights footsteps trailed down the hallway.

Nanami's eyes finaly peeled open at about 8:30 or so, and as she struggled to gain coherency she could make out a dark form leaning against the wall. "Jillia?" she questioned.  
"Not even close." The harsh tone of the stratigist from before rung in her ears, "But perhaps you can tell me what she was doing here?"  
The young tomboy suddenly VERY awake stated coldly, "Its none of your business, now BUZZ OFF!"  
Leon shrugged, "Suit yourself."

-Later that evening-

"Your wife is quite taken by the rebel prisoner." The Highland stratagist stated bluntly staring down the King from acrossed the table.  
"You called me here in the middle of the night, to an emergancy meeting to tell me that?!" The King exclaimed flatly. Standing to excuse himself from this seemingly pointless endevor. Jowy loathed the old stratagist and his heartless tatics, however, he was a necessary evil in order to create a world without war.  
"You dont' understand your highness, I'm certain that Lady Jillia has disclosed confidential Highland stratigy to the rebel, should she escape... it could mean the end of our military." Leon pushed for his kings solution.  
"I'll tell Jillia that she may no longer speak with 'the rebel'."  
"The damage hs been done your highnes... we must make sure that the Crimson Army's Nanami Genkaku never returns to Phoenix castle." Jowys eyes widened with the fear of his stratigists next words, "She must be exicuted, as it states in Highland law."  
"I'm sorry Leon... I can't." Jowy Blight weeped.  
"WE MUST!" What would your subjects think if they knew their king had a soft spot for the rebels?" He became slightly angered.

A blank look of fright captured Lord Jowys face, "Do what you will... but I will take no responsibility." He stood abruptly, sending his chair to the ground in a clatter of wood against stone, dismissing the meeting between himself and the stratigist.  
Leon smiled with a sick look of statisfaction.

His Majesty Joseph Blight swiftly moved through the hallway, thoughts racing through his mind, tears barely holding back. In a panic he dashed into his study. Where Lady Jillia sat waiting for him, in the room filled with official papers, Highland history, and expensive looking oak furnature.  
"Jillia? What are you doing here?" A look of genuine surprize leaped acrossed his face. She strolled over to her husband with obvious knowlege of the conversation between Leon and her Lord.  
"I heard what you said to Leon."  
"You've got to get Nanami out of here!" He gasped, taking his wife by the shoulders. The dam barring his tears broke with a vengence. "Get her out tonight, Please!"  
"But my Lord? How do you expect me to get her out?!" There are at least 50 gaurds on night watch tonight, not to mention that the only gate keys are held by Generals Seed, Culgan and yourself.

"Just get her to the gate, I'll have someone take care of it from there." He whimpered, and turned to punch a small mirror out of anger and frustration. With himself and the situation. The shards of mirror viciously split his hadn open. He didn't even seem to notice the shards of glass puncturing in his fist, as he demanded his wife to go, "You must hurry!"   
"Yes!" She turned to gather Nanami as fast as her legs would carry her. She understood her husbands pain and anger, but there was something she needed to do for herself.

The door slid open almost soundlessly, and in crept the Lady of Highland clad in a red hooded tunic. Lifting the hood she smiled softly at Nanami, "Its time to go." she whispered softly.  
"I don't understand how you plan to go through the gate unnoticed." Nanami seemed more confused than usual. Jillia grabbed her by the hand throwing a green hood over her head and dragged her down the narrow corridor.  
"Its being taken care of by a friend." she stated causiously. Nanami peeked around every corner before she turned, so as not to be captured... again. Not a single guard.  
"Where are all the guards?" She questioined.  
"I told you. Its been taken care of." As they approached the gate the young escapee's could see yet another hooded figure clad in dark blue standing at the exit.

"Are you ready?" The figure asked in an obviously costumed voice. The two girls nodded in the positive. The young male figure reached into his pocket with a heavily bandaged hand and pulled out the gate key. "Goodluck." he wished as the two passed through the doors and on there way to freedom.

"I can take you as far as Muse, but from there I turn south to Harmonia." A look of awkwadness struck the tomboy.  
"You mean, your not going back?"  
"Maybe soemday, after the war is over I will return, but this is something I need to do for myself." She hugged Nanami tightly and kissed her forehead.  
"To Muse!" Nanami dashed inot the night, aside the hooded MIstress of Highland. 


	3. Epiloge

Resigned to Fate - Epiloge 

Resigned to Fate - Epiloge - Jowy Blight   
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine, they are properties of GensoSuikoden, and are simply barrowed for my happy little fanfic usage This fanfic is contains Yuri and Yaoi content, if you don't like that sort of thing than press Alt+F4 now, flames will not be tolerated. -----------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------  
Resigned to Fate  
-------------------------- 

-Epiloge- 

"Whose the slowpoke now?" teased the young war victor, as the party of three made their way south, through the grasslands. "Keep up Nanami!" he egged her on.  
"Sorry, I guess I've just got alot on my mind." She explained, trudging her heavy pack to the shaded area where her brother and Jowy waited.  
"Don't think too hard... you might hurt yourself." Jowy joked with a wink and a smile. The younger girl let her pack collapse to the ground as she proceeded to give her brothers best friend a wallop in the arm as payback for teasing her the whole way here.  
"Why are we going to Harmonia again, Nanami?" the brown-haired boy asked, looking puzzled. His sister smiled, seeing the buildings of Harmonia peeking over the horizon.  
"I need to thank someone." Jowy approached her cautiously rubbing his throbbing arm with sympathy. "Who?" He asked.  
"A princess..." She responded. The two younger boys traded quizotical glances, before shrugging it off.

Nightfall came, and with it Nanami's travl mates slept embracing eachother and, no doubt, dreaming together. She pulled her knees to her chest starring into the lonley sky. Which, in turn stared back casting the light of a million tiny rays of hope down onto her.

Not since her return to Phoenix Castle has she been truely, physically aloen. However, a peice of her ached for a seperate peace, ever since 'they' parted ways in Muse with no more than a farewell and a polite bow. The freakishly heard-headed and ill-tempered girl had wanted to say so much more than her heart would allow.

Its been years since she'd seen her or even spoken her name, but since the war ended a floodgate of emotions poured back into her like salt on a wound. Now, more than ever, Nanami needed to tell her princess everything she meant to say in Muse. With these thoughts she sprinted through the grasslands and to the city streets of Harmonia with only one objective in mind.

She didn't know where she was headed or even what she was looking for, but she felt it... It was the feelign that Hero had told her of so long ago, the way he felt about Jowy.  
"I don't know how to explain my feelings for him... its just a sense, you know? When he's around, I feel him, and when he's not... I-" he never finished that sentence, because shortly after, tears rushed to his eyes thinking about a world where he would have to live without his best friend.  
She knew that this feeling was oen in the same, because she couldn't explain it. She let her heart guide her.  
"Who's there?!" The night watch gaurd questioned seeing a figure move through the town.  
"Nanami Genkaku, Sir!" I'm looking for Lady Jillia Blight."  
"Who?"  
"Lady Jillia?" Nanami clung to a thread of hope.  
"Never heard of her." Her heart sunk.  
"Is something the matter?" a third voice appeared from the darkness.  
"Oh! Ambassador Rose, everything is fine. This young Lady is just a bit lost." He explained  
"I'll take care of it." the gaurd bowed and excused himself to his duties. The mysterious ambassador steped into the street light revealing her peircing emerald eyes, long raven hair and silken skin as pale as the moon under which they stood.  
"J-Jillia?" the tomboys jaw fell clean off her face as the woman revealed herself. She was so much more beautiful than Nanami had remembered. In the shock of it all Nanami temporaritly lost her basic motor skills, rendering her inable to form words.  
"Nanami, its been a long time. Tell me you didn't travel all the way to Harmonia at the off chance of seeing me." She smiled takign Nanami into her arms.  
"The war is over now." was all the young girl could manage before she tightly wrapped her arms around the other woman and began to sob uncontrollably. She forced words through her tears, "I've thought about you everyday since we said goodbye in Muse. Now, I just want to say thank you and never let go of you again."  
"Nanami..." She took the sobbing girls chin into her hand, wiped hre tears away, and placed the most delicate kiss upon her lips, "I've missed you as well." They lingered in this moment for what felt like eons.  
"Then you will come with me to Kyaro?" Nanami's eyes pleaded.  
"I... can't" The words were like a double-edged sword striking pain into both women, "I have responisbilities here." her own words saddened her.  
"Then I'll say." She naively grasped. 'Lady Rose' chuckled.  
"As happy as that would make me, you still have so much to do in your life, it wouldn't be right of me to keep you here." Nanami knew that she was right, but it still hurt so much. Now, she understood why her brother wept himself to sleep, crying for Jowy in his dreams all throughout the war.

Nanami nodded, drying her tears, "I know." she continued, "Maybe...somday?" she smirked.  
"Yes, someday." Jillia's tears now ran freely. Nanami turned off into the skyline.  
"Goodbye!" She yelled, "No... I'll see you soon." she covered her face with her bangs so as not to show her love the salty tears that threatened to come again, she ran through the gates of Harmonia wondering when their paths would again cross, hoping it would be soon.

"I love you, Nanami Genkaku." 


End file.
